Problem: $\dfrac{5}{8} + \dfrac{6}{10} = {?}$
Answer: $ = {\dfrac{5 \times 5}{8 \times 5}} + {\dfrac{6 \times 4}{10 \times 4}} $ $ = {\dfrac{25}{40}} + {\dfrac{24}{40}} $ $ = \dfrac{{25} + {24}}{40} $ $ = \dfrac{49}{40}$